


Winter Wonderland

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt/Imagine: Imagine that you and boys are between jobs. It's winter and while stopped at a park or whatever, you initiate a snowball fight with Dean. Lots of fluff, please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I totally had a cheesy grin the whole time I wrote this, I'll admit! I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing!

The snow glittered brightly in the sun.

There wasn't much wind today, for which you were thankful. After being trapped inside the motel for a day with the Winchesters during the snow storm, you were glad to finally be outside.

You took a deep breath and craned your head back. The cool sunlight didn't really warm your skin, but it did feel nice. You watched as your breath puffed out into the air. The Impala's door was cold against your fingers and back as you shifted your stance.

Sam had elected to stay back at the motel and search the internet for any possible cases. Dean had insisted that he needed to make a food run to the diner you'd passed while driving in. You'd wanted fresh air and room to move around without having to see the Winchester's mugs out of the corner of your eye.

The diner was situated across from a small park area. Bare trees towered over the banks of snow. The dark branches were dusted with a fine layer of the white stuff, making the spot look fit for a cheery Christmas card.

You shot a glance over your shoulder and tried to get a glimpse into the diner's windows. Dean was leaning up against the counter, shoulders hunched slightly and head turned slightly away. His knuckles rapped against the faux marble as he waited for the food.

A shingle of snow fell from one of the branches in the park with a soft _ploof_. A thread of mischief tickled your thoughts.

The snow crunched under your feet as you tromped over a large snow bank and scooped up a handful of snow. By the time Dean exited the diner, you'd shaped an arsenal of snowballs. You watched from your post behind a park bench as he glanced around, brow furrowed when he didn't immediately spot you.

"Y/N?" He called as he deposited the food in the back seat.

You popped up from your hiding place and launched a snowball. The white sphere sailed through the air before smacking into his chest and disintegrating. He grunted, eyes narrowing. A grin filled with promise slid over his mouth.

Dean pointed a finger at you as he began to stride across the parking lot. "You are _so_ dead, Y/N!"

You ducked behind the bench as you threw another snowball. He dodged, scooping up his own handful and tossing it your way. The poorly formed mess scattered over your head as you crouched. Then, a snowball smacked into the slats of the bench with such force that some of the snow that had settled fell away.

You grinned to yourself. _It was on, now_!

You scooped up as many snowballs as you could hold and flung them in rapid fire succession as Dean ducked behind a tree. Most of the snow missiles plopped harmlessly into the tree and the roots. But you waited with one, holding your breath. Dean carefully peeked around the tree. The snowball you'd been holding collided with the side of his face. The look there had you giggling uncontrollably. He wiped the remainder of the white dust off of his cheek and shook his head to dislodge it from his hair.

"I'm gonna get you for that one." Dean's voice rumbled with the promise of retaliation as he began purposefully striding for your hiding spot.

You gasped, grabbing up the last snowball and lobbing it over your shoulder as you ran. You heard it smack against his chest and giggled again. Your laughter was short-lived, however. Suddenly, the sound of his boots crunching through the snow became louder.

He smashed into your back, tackling you into the snow. The two of you rolled until he came up on top. Snow flew up as he began tickling your sides through your jacket. Your giggles turned to great peals of laughter and you gasped as you pleaded for him to stop. His laughter was low and made your heart do funny things.

"D-Dean! Stop! _Dean_!" The older Winchester's face was split with that shit-eating grin. His cheeks were pink with cold and some snow still clung to his hair. His face was close enough that you could have counted every freckle there. His breath was warm as it tickled your skin. His hands settled on your sides as he fought to steady your breathing. Dean's green eyes glinted with something mischievous.

Between the space of one heartbeat and the next, his lips brushed against your's. Your lashes fluttered down as you gasped.

The kiss was sweet and soft and lasted no longer than a few seconds. He pulled back, cheeks a little pinker than they had been a minute ago. There was beat of silence where the only sound was that of your breathing and his.

Then, you tangled your fingers in the collar of his jacket and tugged him back down. Dean made a little sound of approval as his lips meshed with your's.

You could have stayed there in the snow forever, you mused as Dean pressed his forehead to your own. The heat of him was more than enough to keep you warm. You even swore that the snow around you had melted a little.

You lost track of how long the two of you stayed there, laying in the snow and kissing. But, eventually, Dean rose to his knees and helped you stand. He dusted the snow off of you and you could have sworn that his hands lingered in some places longer than was necessary.

The two of you walked back to the car. You kept your head ducked shyly when Dean pulled out of the parking lot. Dean lifted one hand from the wheel and reached across the space between the two of you to where your hands were laying in your lap. He wound his fingers through your's and shot you a wink.

 _Oh, yes_ , you thought as he refocused on the road. Dean was more than enough to keep you feeling warm.


End file.
